


Not Quite as Planned

by JustSomeoneUnordinary



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeoneUnordinary/pseuds/JustSomeoneUnordinary
Summary: “Well, this is… awkward.”“Oh, is it now, Tony?Is it?”Or: Tony and Bucky and a teeny-weeny sexcapade.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065590
Kudos: 69





	Not Quite as Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: “Stop complaining, at least you only broke one leg?” — “YOU BROKE MY LEG!”  
> I tried myself on dialogue-only on this double-drabble. It’s pure crack, so be warned. 
> 
> You can read my own version in German [here](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/6025f792000103bc2776fe8f/1/Nicht-ganz-wie-geplant).

“Well, this is… awkward.”

“Oh, is it now, Tony? _Is it?_ ”

“Stop complaining, at least you only broke one leg?”

“ _YOU_ BROKE MY LEG!”

“I said I was sorry.”

“Yes, thank you. This makes it so much better.”

“Please, sarcasm doesn’t suit you, Bucky. Why are you whining like that anyway? You’re a Super Soldier; that leg will be healed in just a few hours.”

“You’re right, it’s not like we were interrupted during sex because _you broke my leg_.”

“To be fair, _you_ wanted me to wear the armor in bed.”

“Because I trusted you after years of super-heroing to have your strength under control!”

“I got caught up in the heat of the moment! Do you have any idea how hot you are?”

“That’s not an excuse!”

“… So, no sex in the armor anymore?”

“What, who said that? Of course we’re doing this again.”

“Ha!”

“But the next time I will be riding you while _you_ will be tied up.”

“Kinky.”

“Sometimes you’re such an insufferable idiot.”

“Thank you.”

“That wasn’t a compliment, Tony.”

“At least I’m your insufferable idiot?”

“Yes, yes you are.”

“I love you too.”

“Shut up and take me to the med-bay now.”

“Yessir!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can reblog this on tumblr [here](https://justsomeoneunordinary.tumblr.com/post/625799957413232640/12-with-whichever-ship-you-want-and-you-better).


End file.
